


She's late

by scherryzade



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and if he says that actually, she's seventeen minutes early for their assignation, she will kick his ass, bonded life partner or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's late

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Happyfest' prompt 'Star Trek ; Spock/Uhura ; Baby' and posted on [24th July, 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/18549.html?thread=373365#t373365).

If he says that actually, she's seventeen minutes early for their assignation, she will kick his ass, bonded life partner or no.

He's thinking that, she can tell, but he rejects it, because she didn't fall for a fool. He frowns, just slightly, a sure sign that the wheels are turning furiously inside that clever head.

She gives him a moment more, and watches realisation dawn, the frown disappearing. If she didn't know him, she'd say his expression was typically inscrutable. In fact, he's slipped into slack-jawed shock.

"Oh," he says, softly. "That is - unexpected."

"Hah! You're telling me."

He's silent for a long time, and she realises that his breath is shallow. She reaches for a pulse point, and feels his heart racing.

"You're panicking!"

"Not at all, I am merely assessing-"

"You are panicking."

The slight frown returns. "That implies a negative reaction to your news. I would not wish you to think-"

"Spock."

He lets out a breath, a ghost of a sigh. "It could be interpreted as such. However-"

"Not a negative reaction?"

"Not in the slightest."

She lets herself breathe, then, and wraps her arms round his neck. She smiles, and against her cheek she feels the shift of muscles that reveals that he too is smiling.

~~~ 


End file.
